1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to digital rights management and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing digital rights management service in the cloud.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Rights Management (DRM) is an important tool for content providers to enforce licenses or entitlements to control access to digital media on client devices. Digital media is encrypted before it is sent to a client device. When the client device determines that the content is encrypted, a DRM agent on the client device parses metadata that is sent with the digital media. The metadata identifies from where a decryption key may be retrieved, which key is needed to decrypt the digital media. The DRM agent sends a query to a license provider, which in turn returns the key and a set of rules. The rules include a duration of time the license for the content is valid i.e., for how long the digital media is entitled to be accessed (such as viewed). The DRM agent on the client devices enforces the rules received from the content provider.
Currently, the DRM logic resides on the client device. However, the client device may be a computer that executes desktop media playing software, such as ADOBE® Media Player, a gaming system that streams digital media, such as an XBOX®, and the like. Some devices have programming language constraints that require a specific language. Such constraints make the DRM solution less secure. Having the DRM logic on the client device necessitates scaling of the DRM logic to low end consumer electronics video consumption devices. Lastly, a problem is created when there is an update to the DRM logic or when the DRM keys are breached. In such a situation, updates to the DRM component of the client device must be updated on all client devices. Thus, maintaining DRM on the client device results in a substantial use of time and resources for the digital media provider.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing digital rights management service in the cloud.